By the Way
by AngelofWrath
Summary: he was never one to look on the bright side of things, she would just have to change that... StorkxPiper


_Just got around to watching most of the Storm Hawks cartoon, man it's so dorky but I love it! Plus the skimmers are awesome…_

_Gotta say I was pleasantly surprised with this show, not only did I grab a fave character within the first few seconds, (Stork, as if it wasn't obvious) it actually has something that so few kids cartoons do these days, an _intelligent _bad guy. Cyclonis rules as the main villain, creepy and insane in one kinda cute little package. _

_So this is my first little ficlet for this show, got aggressively mauled by the StorkxPiper bunnies as I kept watching, so adorable I love em! Anyway please read and review… slightly worried that I've gone a bit OOC, so please let me know if my suspicions are correct…_

--

_Aerrow needs you more._

She'd grown to hate that phrase over the past year. It was the same excuse muttered to her everyday, a cowardly declaration repeated over and over in the hopes that she would give up, go away. Leave him alone. _Do I bother him that much? _Eyebrows drew together in a frown as she worried her bottom lip, fingers tapping along her arms as she sat hunched in her bunk.

It was the same words at the end of every mission, dangerous or not. Whether they came back injured, or whooping in joy he always sent her away, told her to go and spend time with their leader.

At first she had thought that she annoyed him, was perhaps too neurotic with her planning as she went over the maps she used for navigation. Too whiny and obsessive when it came to the boys _never _listening to her ideas. Or simply, too much of a girl. She had been spending more time around him, perhaps that had annoyed him. He liked his space after all.

But no, that wasn't it. He enjoyed her company; more so than he would ever admit to, loved having her around. He even seemed more approachable when it was just the two of them, as if the idea of her wanting to have a relationship with him wasn't the most _repulsive _thing in the world. Which of course confused her to no end.

If he enjoyed her company, enjoyed just being near her, then why did he push her away all the time? She received her answer a few months ago. Aerrow had come back after a violent and long battle with Dark Ace, gashes and cuts seeping blood into his uniform, they had all been so scared that he wouldn't make it. That they wouldn't reach a doctor in time.

Naturally she took care of him, bandaged him up, with the help of Finn, and watched over him like the mother hen she was. And she would admit that she cried over him, her _best friend_ had been beaten so badly that none of them knew if he was going to make it. She would get just as weepy over any of them, they were _her _boys, they weren't allowed to go off and die on her.

She had been re-bandaging one of the more superficial cuts on Aerrow's arm when he had paid her a visit, asking on their leader's condition and wanting to know if he should speed up the _Condor._ She had noticed it then. The way his eyes gazed at the red haired man with such _envy_, yet held so much disgust directed at himself. He didn't think he was worthy of her.

She didn't know how to make him see that he was, that she didn't care that he wasn't human, wasn't _brave_ in the same way Aerrow was. He was always here at the end of the day, unharmed and waiting with a knowing smirk as they arrived back safe and sound on the _Condor._

A sigh escaped her lips, as she stood, moving out of the door and towards the bridge. Today had been no different, a simple recon mission that had ended in Cyclonian attack. They had won, no Dark Ace to complicate matters, and had returned with minor injuries. A few scrapes and bruises. As always she had lingered after the boys went to raid the fridge for food, moving closer to him as she asked on his well being, and as always he had pushed her away. The same lonely look in his eyes as he told her:

_Aerrow needs you more._

She snarled at the memory, hands balling into fists as she practically stormed through into the bridge, causing the twitchy green-skinned pilot to flinch. He studied her carefully before turning back to the night skies, almost _ignoring _her. _How dare he? _No one ignored her, especially not him.

" You know I used to think it was me you had an issue with." She blurted out, anger pumping through her veins as she stared at the back of his elongated head.

" Piper…" he warned, his deep voice almost growling in his throat. If that was meant to calm her he failed miserably.

" I know I can be annoying with my whole nagging of _stick to the plan._ But I've had a revelation; it's not me you have a problem with…" watching as he turned to regard her, expression carefully guarded. " It's you." He blinked once, face pulling as if he didn't understand.

" I'm afraid you've lost me…" he responded, looking back out towards the sky. She almost growled in her throat at his casual disregard of her presence, did he really think that would work?

" You don't think you're good enough." inwardly smiling as an ear twitched, earrings clinking together slightly. A long sigh issued from the Merb, shoulders slumping before he pulled himself together again.

" Why do you insist on bringing this up over and over again? You know where I stand, please respect that." He told her, hands readjusting on the handles. All the anger fizzled out at his statement, he had sounded so sad and defeated so tired. Was she really causing him so much hassle?

" Do you really not care about me at all?" ignoring the aggravated sound that escaped his throat. Stepping round so he could see her she placed her own hand atop his, rubbing her thumb across his almost white knuckles. " I care about you, a lot truth be told, why can't you see it?" she whispered, her expression no longer angry as she spoke.

" You don't want to be wasting your time with me, go find a nice young human to _play _with." He replied, his tone biting and harsh. She didn't flinch at his words, didn't pull away, she could see beyond this cold exterior that he had suddenly erected.

" What if I want to _waste_ my time with you?" she countered, her voice kind and warm compared to his rough one. He was trying to push her away again, he wouldn't succeed this time. He studied her carefully as she stepped closer; gently prying his left hand from the wheel so she could move towards him, eye twitching all the while. He sucked in a deep breath as she moved within the circle of his arms, right side of her body leaning gently against his front as she let go of his hand. It hung in the air briefly before settling back onto the wheel, his hard façade falling away to nervous twitching.

" Aerrow needs you more." He reminded her, voice quiet even in the hush of the room. Piper frowned, she knew that had been coming, expected it, but it wouldn't stop her not again.

" No he doesn't" she responded, moving her head to look up at him. His mouth opened to retaliate, but he was silent as one delicate hand rested on his cheek, thumbs smoothing down his skin. " Everyone deserves love Stork." Not missing his slight flinch. " Even you."

" Piper…" he breathed, ears drooping as he stared at her in disbelief.

" Please stop running away." She asked, amber eyes staring into his dark ones, hoping that he would listen, accept her. His body trembled beneath her, eye twitching madly as he stared at her in almost shock. Suddenly it all stopped and he let out a long sigh, eyes closing as he seemed to collect himself. She didn't remove her hand from his cheek, wanting to keep the contact she had for as long as possible before he sent her away again.

" I'm not good at this sort of thing…" he murmured into the gloom, eyes now open but not looking at her.

" Shh it's ok, I'm here." She told him, wrapping her free arm around his waist in a hug. Letting out another sigh he dropped his head atop hers, his left hand dislodging from the wheel to wrap around her shoulders.

" Are you sure?" he asked, swallowing when he finished, almost afraid of her answer. Her thumb stroked his cheek again, her arm tightening around his middle.

" Positive." She replied, all the confidence she held radiating in her voice. She could feel a small smile reach his face, the tension leaving his body all at once. Smiling to herself she leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

--

_Still not sure if that's OOC or not. I personally think that, given his insecure nature, Stork would be against a relationship between himself and Piper. And would do his best to try and get her to seek romantic interest elsewhere…_

_It's the feeling that I've got while watching the series that Merbs are not held in very high esteem across the rest of Atmos, and because he really is a nice guy at heart, wouldn't want to drag her down with him… _

_Probably me reading too much into things, but I think as a fanfiction writer it comes with the territory._

_Once again please read and review_


End file.
